


the stars above

by theothercatherine



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Rewrite, yes they are very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothercatherine/pseuds/theothercatherine
Summary: Catherine and Anne have a little talk about their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	the stars above

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo !  
> i decided to post something again, i already posted it on tumblr a few months but i rewrote some things and i think its better now.  
> it's actually one of my favorite six fanfics i've ever written!

“Do you just sometimes think about running away?” Anne said, causing Catherine to look up from her phone.

Catherine of Aragon was definitely used to Anne Boleyn’s late night thoughts or when Anne just said the most random things when they were just spending time with each other, like normal people would do.

“What do you mean?” The woman said, putting her phone down to see that Anne, who was still sitting next to her on the bed, was looking out of the window, staring at the stars. The sky looked really pretty that night, Catherine hasn't that noticed until now, the moon was shining, casting everything in a soothing glow. She could definitely get used to this, just sitting here, spending time with Anne, who would she consider her best friend, but she knew that this moment wouldn't last forever. Why would Anne want to run away?

Anne turned her head around to look at her friend, even though friend seemed a little weird to say, after everything they've gone through. Anne, didn't believe in Soulmates, but she knew, that if they were real, Catherine had to be hers. “I don't know. It’s just so boring in this town. We got a second chance after all, we should.. I don't know”, She made a little pause, looking up at Catherine, “Travel! We should travel, see the world! I want to see the world, not only plain boring England. I mean I love you guys, our weird little family and our show of course, but I feel like we should do something bigger.” She confessed, taking a deep breath.

Catherine furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't know Anne felt that way about their new life, sure their life wasn't as exciting as it used to be, but she was sure that she didn't find it boring and compared to her old life, this seemed like a new chance to her. It actually was a new chance, like Anne just said, the rest of the queens were her new family, even though it wasn't always easy, she couldn't just leave it behind, and she was sure, that it wasn't what Anne wants either.

The older woman sat up straighter and laid a gentle hand on, Anne's shoulder, she's never been good at comforting other people, not even Anne. But Anne didn't seem to care as she slightly leaned into her touch. She was struggling to find any words, she just couldn't stop staring at Anne. Her already pale skin seeming even paler being illuminated by the moonlight, the heavy bags under her eyes, yet another indicator that the girl had trouble sleeping, as if them sitting here at nearly three am wasn't enough yet. But her cheeks were still a little rosy, she didn't know if from blushing or just naturally. She realized that Anne stared back and her and met her gaze, her expression suddenly turning soft. “I know life's hard sometimes, I'd be lying If I'd say that I'm doing great all the time, but you're not alone Anne. You have Kat and Cathy, they both care for you so much. And you have me,” Catherine rambled, her cheeks turning red, already regretting the last few words.  
“Really?” Anne turned around to finally look at her, causing Catherine to pull her hand away from where it was resting on her shoulder.

  
“What do you mean?” Catherine asked confused.

  
“Do you really care about me that much?” Anne mumbled, turning away to look at the stars again.  
Catherine slowly breathed out, closing her eyes for just a few seconds, before she responded to her.

  
“Of course Annie. You may haven't noticed, but you're sitting in my bed right now, a few minutes ago, you wanted to run away with me. You sometimes make no sense.” She chuckled slightly.  
“Do you care about me because you love me?”

  
Catherine stared at her but Anne didn't dare to look at her, her gaze still fixated on the moon. Anne's heart was beating way to fast for her liking, she probably just risked her whole friendship with the other woman. Hell, she didn't even know if she loved her. Catherine on the other hand just couldn't read the brunette, she would actually die to see what was going on in her mind, but she wasn't even able to gather her own thoughts.

Was she in love with Anne? She wasn't quite sure. They've known each other for what felt like a whole eternity. She loved the woman and her late-night antics but in moments like this, she was just beyond confused. Her heart was aching for the girl next to her, or was it because her heart was beating just way too fast? She honestly didn't know.

“Annie, look at me,” Catherine prompted, reaching out for her shoulder again. Anne slightly huffed before facing Catherine. “You don't have to answer, it was a joke anyway.” Catherine could swear she could see tears gathering in the corner of Anne's eyes, but Anne quickly blinked them away, forcing herself to smile at the taller woman in front of her.

Catherine's heart basically shattered at the rare sight of Anne crying or almost crying. She quickly forgot how confused she was and reached out to gently wiped Anne's tears away.  
It has been ages since Anne felt this sentimental, she leaned into Catherine's touch, prompting the older queen to gently stroke her cheek. Anne didn't dare to move, afraid that Catherine might stop. It was strange how calm she felt, just focusing on Catherine's breathing. It was hard for her to understand why Catherine made her feel safe at the same time as making her nervous.  
Her hand found Catherine's and after some hesitation Catherine began tracing shapes on the back of her hand, making her shiver. Anne knew that they couldn't stay like this forever, but she wished they could. She still didn’t dare to look Catherine in the eyes.

It felt wrong to just pull her hand away, so she intertwined their fingers. The taller woman pulled her hand away from Anne's cheek and rested in on top of their hands.  
Anne shyly met Catherine’s gaze. She had to admit that it struck her how gorgeous Catherine looked, just her bare face, without her usual heavy makeup, even though Anne thought she looked absolutely breathtaking both ways, with and without makeup. Her soft features were illuminated by the moonlight that still gleamed into the room, she could see the stars reflecting in her eyes.  
Carefully Anne leaned forwards to tuck a loose strand of curls behind her ear. “Anne,” Catherine breathed out. “What?” She said with an expression that was softer than her usual smirk.  
“I think I'm actually in love with you.” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper but Anne must have heard her, because the next thing she felt was Anne's lips on her own.  
The kiss was soft, she could taste the salt of Anne's tears on her lips, Anne's hands slowly found their way into Catherine's curls, Catherine's hands came down to rest on her waist. “I love you too,” Anne said breathlessly, tears started streaming down her face, but she quickly wiped them away before resting her forehead against Catherine’s.  
“God, I didn't know how long I wanted to do this.” She confessed softly, closing her eyes for a minute. Catherine blushed at her confession, but chuckled slightly. “It just felt right.” She admitted.  
“It's crazy, right?” Anne asked her, her eyes suddenly beaming with excitement.

Catherine nodded, relaxing slightly before Anne moved again. “Do you still want to run away with me, or was that just your inner gremlin?” Catherine asked her amused.  
Anne felt the heat rushing up to her cheeks, sitting up, kinda pulling Catherine with her.

  
“I guess the latter, I couldn't do that to Kat, running away you know,” She admitted. “But let's go outside, like on a walk or something.”  
Catherine lightly shook her head. “It's literally the middle of the night, you know that, right?”

  
“I won't be able to sleep anyway, please Catherine. We don't have any shows tomorrow, we can go to sleep later.” She pouted.  
“Okay, but only if you promise that you're actually going to bed with me when we're back.”

  
“Promise.” Anne grinned and got up, to pull on some clothes that were actually suitable for going outside.

  
Ten minutes later they were already outside, their fingers laced together, and Anne had her face turned up to the stars. “They are almost as pretty as you!” She said, while smiling at Catherine.

  
“Oh, now you're exaggerating!” Catherine said, squeezing Anne's hand.

  
“No, I swear it's the truth.”

  
And Catherine swore, that she would always remember that, the night the sight of Anne grinning at her and the stars above them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @theothercatherine on tumblr


End file.
